


The life of Stiles OR Why I can't have normal life?!

by Sebastianla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Stiles, Demons Are Assholes, F/M, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Orphan Stiles, Overprotective Sheriff Stilinski, Pining Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Stiles only wants peace and curly fries, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastianla/pseuds/Sebastianla
Summary: At the age of 16 Stiles already gave up his last hope about being adopted but when he is suddenly shipped of from the orphanage to Beacon Hills he finds himself in the house of lonely Sheriff, who looks at him like he is for the first time enough. Slowly Stiles finds out about the local murders, the weird popular group and the guy with bushy eyebrows who keeps glaring at him in school.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	The life of Stiles OR Why I can't have normal life?!

**Author's Note:**

> heyy guys, soo I took gap year and now I have time to write something. The first chapter is shorter than I planned but first I want to see if you like it. Please leave feedback.

Chapter one

It was rainy day when it all started. I was sitting in the backseat of the car that belonged to Amy, social worker whose job was taking care of children like me. She came in the morning with the same smile that only meant pain. I told her immediately that it’s pointless for me anyway, she just smiled and threw me into her car. 

Amy only told me that he is middle aged man from Beacon Hills. 

Two hours later

“One month” Stiles said from the backseat, smirk on his face, Amy only gave him disapproving look. “Stiles, please this could be your chance. Just.. reconsider it” She said with her puppy eyes making Stiles feel guilty. Ughh She knows how much power her puppy eyes have and that’s not fair! 

After the short conversation, the car fell silent only sound they both could hear was the rumble of the car engine. Looking outside the window Stiles found only trees, which made him oddly peaceful. ‘Who could want me? I am nothing special’ were words that floated inside Stiles mind, he was already 16 and not single one of the foster families that had him over the years adopted him. “Loud, mouthy, can’t stay in one place” were the words they said to Amy, not knowing that he could hear everything from the inside of the car. So sue him if he can’t believe that someone will like him enough to adopt him. 

Stiles never knew his parents, everyone told him that he was found abandoned as baby near the hospital in Los Angeles. The only thing that has any resemblance to them is the blanket in which he was found. His name came from the tag on the blanket which red Styles, so they put little twist on it and he became Stiles. Growing up he learnt not to expect good things and that made him stronger.

“Okay Stiles we are here, lets meet your new guardian” said Amy while she was already getting out of the car. I looked around and finally noticed the house, It was nothing fancy, normal two story house with backyard, white paint with nearly grey patches covered the building. Stiles stepped out of the car, looking around he spotted some old lady looking at him through her window and as his reputation of being “little annoying monster” says he waved, making the lady close the curtains immediately. Laughing to himself he turned around and found Amy talking to probably his new temporary guardian. He looked little worn out, huge dark circles were under his eyes, dark blond hair covered his head making his blue eyes even more prominent, when he looked at Stiles, little smile appeared on his face. 

“Stiles come meet Mr. Stilinski” Amy looked at me with her ‘behave or I will kill you’ look so as person who didn’t want to die I stepped forward and offered my hand, which the man immediately took. “Nice to meet you, my name is Stiles, I am 16 years old and Aries.”   
‘I give him 2 weeks’ thought Stiles to himself. 

“Oh My name is Noah Stilinski but you can just call me Noah, I am not 16 years old and I am libra” The man, Noah laughed at me with amused expression. “So Mrs. Williams I will show him the room and then we can talk about the guardianship over this young man.” Amy only nodded and together with Noah stepped into the house. Stepped inside after them, Stiles looked around the room, various painting of flowers decorated beige walls, the furniture was dark brown making the house feel different to him then other ones that he have been to.  
He was led by Mr. Stilinski to his room which was on the second floor of the house, baby blue walls and white furniture, totally different from the rest of the house greeted him when he stepped inside. 

“I know that it isn’t much but I hope you will feel comfortable here with me.” Stiles for the first time smiled at Noah and nodded his head. “Okay kiddo I will go downstairs to Mrs. Williams and deal with formal stuff” After looking at stiles one more time Noah ventured downstairs.

Stiles knew that all this is just temporary until Mr. Stilinski will realise how annoying and loud he is and send him away. He put his stuff next to the bed, laying down he curled into himself. Starring up on the white ceiling he felt weird.

Getting up from the bed he went towards the window, looking through it he saw tall trees that surrounded this whole town. It was very different from Los Angeles. He sighed and moved to unpack his belongings. 

After while Stiles had already unpacked all his belongings (which only consisted of small variety of clothes, blanket and book), when Noah stepped inside the room. “Stiles I need to go to station, there is dinner in the microwave. I am sorry but it’s urgent” Stiles nodded at guilty looking man. “It’s alright Mr. Stilinski, I can take care of myself so don’t worry” he smiled and hoped it will be enough to put him at ease. “Oh Can I ask you question Mr. Stilinski?” Noah nodded and grimaced at him “Kiddo please call me Noah and of course I will answer all your question if you want but only when I will be back from the station” Stiles knew that it’s pointless to get familiar with his temporary guardians because it ends badly for him so he just nodded . “I will try, so what do you do for living? You mentioned station so fire-fighter? Or maybe deputy?” Noah smiled at Stiles and nodded “I am Sheriff and...” Noah quickly grabbed the ringing phone from his pocket and took the call looking little bit annoyed. “Yes, Parrish I am already on the way” Stiles only nodded at Noah who ran downstairs. 

One hour later

Sitting on the couch in living room Stiles watched Rupaul crowning another winner while munching on the lasagne. He turned off the TV and went to kitchen, putting the dirty plate in sink he stared at his hands. ‘I shouldn’t get attached’. It was weird for him like always to be in home of some people he didn’t belong with but the truth is he didn’t belong anywhere. He doesn’t even know if his parents are even alive. When he putted the plate back to the cupboard he heard someone knocking, looking around the sound came from the back. ‘Of course I am going to get killed by murderer’ muttering to himself he went toward the backdoor to check it out, maybe Noah came back but it doesn’t make sense for him to use backdoor. Unlocking the door he peeked outside, there was no one just darkness and trees. ‘Maybe some local kids want to prank the sheriff’ Stiles thought, it made a sense better than his horror scenario. He locked the door and went to his room not noticing gold coin on ground. 

He was running through the woods, the grass was cold and slippery under his bare feet making him even more nervous, he could feel something chasing him. The air was chilling making Stiles shiver but he kept on running even though he didn’t understand why. The only sound he could hear was his erratic heartbeat, looking around he found himself in the clearing with big tree stump in the middle of it, giving the area more sinister feeling. Twigs snapped somewhere near him and he sprinted towards the tree stump, jumping on it he felt something cold near his neck. “Oh little devil, you found it sooner than I thought but don’t worry the sacrifices will not protect you forever. Your blood will be mine” he kept turning his head around trying to find the owner of the voice but all he could see was darkness. “who-o are you?” even to his own ears he could hear how his voice broke from the fear. Laughter that sounded more like growl pierced the silence “Oh you are very interesting thing, I will enjoy killing you” and then the air around Stiles exploded into light. 

“You are okay Stiles, breath, in and out come on kiddo it was just the nightmare” opening his eyes he found himself in the arms of Noah, his heart was hammering against his ribcage, making his breathing erratic. Rocking back and forth in the arms of his guardian he finally could breathe properly, it was the first panic attack since he was 12. When he was much younger he was sent to his first foster family, they sent him back 3 month later with scar across his stomach. After Amy found out she pressed charges against them, I never saw her so furious in my life.

“Okay Kiddo, it’s okay” Noah’s voice startled me from my thoughts

“Okay... so this awkward” getting up from the bed and out of the arms of Mr. Stilinski Stiles looked at the wall. “ I am sorry that I woke you up, I can pack my things and contact Amy if you want” not looking at Noah he went to his small suitcase. Big hand caught his arm and turned him around, facing Noah he saw confusion on the man’s face. “Why would you pack your things and call Amy? Are you not happy here?” Stiles looked at the man and saw something that made him shocked, Noah looked hurt about him not wanting to be here, HIM! 

“Oh noo Its not your fault!.... It’s not that I don’t want to be here but I woke you up and made so much noise. I will understand if you want to send me back because sleep is very important part of human life, did you know that humans can die from exhaustion by not sleeping? It’s rare but it could happe-” 

“Stiles breathe” looking back at the sheriff stiles found the man nearly crying. He wasn’t expecting hug from the man 

“Listen kid, I don’t know where you have been all your life or what happened to you but I will never send you back because you had a nightmare and you know what? You can make lot of noise so this house will feel like home to both of us” Stiles could feel tears falling from his eyes, not daring to lift his face as he hugged the man back. “And by the way buddy its already 7 pm, go shower we need to go to school to sign you up” groaning stiles untangled himself from Noah and went to grab fresh clothes “You just ruined our bonding moment and you are evil man.” 

Stiles only heard loud laugh while making his way toward the bathroom, if someone asked him why he had big smile on his face he would say that he got stroke. 

Parking in front of the school, stiles slowly got out from the car following Noah through the empty parking lot ‘Its Saturday Stiles what do you expect?’. Beacon Hills High School looked like any other, with big main hall and lockers lining the walls, they walked through the towards the big door that had ‘school administration office’ written with big white letters on it. Stepping inside, they were immediately greeted by women with big smile and too much makeup. “Sheriff! Good morning I was already expecting you and this young man, let’s sit down and sort everything out” barely looking at me she led us towards desk, sitting on the other one besides Noah I looked at the papers and felt dread. I hate paperwork.

Half hour later the women, Nancy Freeman, finally declared that it’s almost done. “Okay that should be everything, based on Stiles results from his former high school he don’t have to write a test before being admitted here. Here is the list of the mandatory classes and also AP classes you can choose from.” Looking at it Stiles sighed, quickly choosing his subjects he gave the paper to Mrs. Freeman. 

“You sure kiddo? That’s a lot of AP classes” without looking at Noah he nodded. “I was taking nearly all AP classes at my former high school, I like to study” Stiles knew that Noah must be wary of his choice but even though he have ADHD, studying wasn’t hard for him. Throwing himself into studying helped him to not think about his lack of friends in Los Angeles. 

“Okay, Mr. Stilinski we are done. Here is the number for his locker and list of books.” both me and the Noah only nodded at the women. I think she is high.

Finally after literally hours I was back in the room, the new backpack full of books and other school supplies which made him feel guilty but Noah told him that’s its nothing and basically it’s his responsibility to look after him. He was alone again in the house, deciding to explore Stiles run downstairs, opening the back door he smiled at how peaceful the area looks.

Taking step towards the trees he saw something on the ground. Single gold coin laid directly in front of him, he furrowed his brows. ‘Gold coin? totally not weird’ , picking it up he found strange symbol on it, five straight lines with the head of boar. Putting it in his pocket he ventured into the forest. There was already path which made him sigh in relief because with his luck he would get lost and probably killed. While walking he observed how amazingly breathtaking this forest is, he could hear dozen birds singing, twigs snapping signalling him of other animals. He spotted little bunny staring at him from the bushes and then quickly running away ‘Ha! He is totally snow white right know’ Laughing to himself he ventured even deeper with smile on his face. 

“You got to be kidding me..” right in front of him was the freaking tree stump from his nightmare. Chills crawled down his spine when memories from the dream flashed through his mind. ‘Okay this is just coincidence, don’t think too much about it’ he looked around, there was nothing but trees. No scary voice his mind supplied. Walking toward the stump he felt tingling sensation starting from his scalp, right when he was about to touch it his phone buzzed. Picking it up he immediately recognized Noah voice nearly screaming at him 

“Oh my god Stiles! Where are you? I sent you like 40 messages!” quickly looking at the time Stiles sighed, he spent nearly 3 hours in the preserve. Turning back around he started walking back to Noah’s house. 

The moon illuminated the clearing in pale light, making the grass look almost silver. Three hooded figures stepped in front of the stump, sharp daggers covered in blood in their hands.   
The tallest one from the group plunged the sharp dagger deep into the trunk, drawing five straight lines with the head of the boar into it. 

“It’s almost time brothers, the final sacrifice is chosen” 

TBC....


End file.
